


Behind a Glamour

by kawtharamelia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 02:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13538196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawtharamelia/pseuds/kawtharamelia
Summary: According to her peers, Severus Snape is rather good at deducing things with a glance. That doesn't put off the very young, very unknown Head of Gryffindor, Bianca Sheffield.She adores the Muggle books about Sherlock Holmes; her Uncle Remus had always insisted that reading them made anyone feel better after a full moon. He had been introduced to them by Lily Potter (née Evans).Snape, though, hasn't really liked raw power; especially not since Voldemort. Why, then, does Fate keep tossing Bianca and her portraits at him?[[Since the response here is lacking, I've sort of given up, but if you want to take over, let me know if you want more. I’m not comfortable enough in the Potter fandom to continue anyway. Also, I’m just plain awful at writing action.]]





	Behind a Glamour

**Author's Note:**

> !A/N: So, first HP fanfic. I’m super nervous about this… I don’t really know where I want to go, just that I want a Snape/OC fic. So… here we go. I’m not sure how I want to explain how Snape is alive just yet. I just know that Potter has helped him. This is set around the time when all of the children of the ‘Golden Trio’ and Draco Malfoy’s are at Hogwarts… Like I said, new to this whole thing. If you have useful sources, since I’ll be researching the crap out of everything to make sure I get most of it right, I’d be grateful. I desperately need a beta. I rarely ask for one, but I don’t want anyone to get super angry and dislike me because I’m trying new things. Please don’t flame? Also, I’m just plain awful at writing action.   
>  Anyway, thanks.  
> Talibah

Bianca Sheffield stood next to Draco Malfoy to the left of Headmistress McGonagall with the other two Head of Houses. She looked out to the student’s parents and friends. Her eyes spied the gathered few in the corner of the Slytherin and Gryffindor bundles, the very famous standing at the back. She stepped forward and a slim finger tapped the air, the sound like a glass being tapped upon, as though gathering attention at a wedding for the start of toasts, quieting the crowd.

“Friends and family of our students, we welcome you happily. I am Bianca Sheffield, Head of Gryffindor, and professor of Potions and, occasionally, Defense of the Dark Arts. I and Draco Malfoy,” she turned her head and Draco stepped to stand beside her, “Are Co-Deputy Headmasters. Please give your attentions to Headmistress McGonagall.” She smiled in thanks and stepped back with Draco as Headmistress McGonagall stepped forward to speak.

The Headmistress’ comments were short, introducing those professors that might not be well known, and thanking the parents and friends for joining their students at Hogwarts for the holidays. As she pointed out the heads of houses once more, she turned and directed the professors who needn’t anyone to follow them into the castle first.

Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw brought those who were their selective people in first. Draco and Bianca were quietly talking, laughing over something as the last of the two other houses’ tours were completely in.

Draco turned first, motioning for his people to follow him. As he walked in, he glanced behind and frowned, noticing that only his mother was following him in from those he knew would be his child’s guests. He turned, telling someone who knew where the Slytherin Head of House corridors would be to lead.

“Severus, are you not coming with us?” He asked, stepping to hug his mother and question his godfather.

 The man in question shook his head. “I will be with Potter the first couple of days, Draco.”

Bianca had stepped over to see what had her peer frowning. She looked towards the Potter’s, and waved her group forward. “Draco, my friend, I’ll take good care of your fellow Slytherin.” As he turned, his frown turned into a chuckle paired with an eye roll. She responded likewise. “I promise, he’ll be fine,” she swore, motioning again the hesitant few who didn’t want to walk without her. After another quick look at Severus, Draco finally walked with his mother forward into the school and toward his quarters.

Bianca began explaining that each of the Heads of Houses rooms had been enlarged and additional rooms added to their own for the parents and friends according to what instructions they sent earlier. When she approached a picture that was empty, she lifted her hand and tapped the frame.

“Could someone please come and open my door since you’ve decided to lock me out once more?” Her tone was quite obviously petulant, and the expressions on those behind her were one of raised eyebrows and looks of doubtful speculation. Bianca was obviously younger than most of the parents and family friends, and was also, apparently just barely in her mid-twenties, despite the knowledge that wizards appeared younger than they were.

After she tapped the portrait again, a harsh groan came from somewhere inside it and she stepped back, hands on hips. Greeting her, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black wore twin expressions of exasperation.

“What can we do for you, Miss Sheffield?” Lupin questioned, looking behind her at the group of those who he knew. “Ah, Harry! Sirius, look, Harry’s here.”

Bianca looked back for just a moment before she pointed her wand at the frame. “I’d like to get in, Remus. Could you please stop commandeering this picture so I can just walk into my own rooms when I want?” With a graceful _swoosh_ she made the picture swing inward.

Harry looked to Severus, Ron, and Hermione with a look of confusion. How unusual that the portrait went inward. _(Also, what were Remus and Sirius doing here?)_ As they followed her in, they saw that Remus and Sirius were no longer in that painting but inside on the opposite wall, both watching as Bianca told those listening about the rooms they would be staying in during the holidays. Bianca had already taken off her robes and set them against a chair, back to all of those in the room.

“Your things are in your rooms. This is the sitting room, I have a small personal kitchenette, and my own bedroom is just there.” She pointed to her left, not looking up from the desk she was facing. Her finger pointed to another painting, but it was of a small white tiger that was lying on its side, eyes lazily opened to watch the professor. “That’s Leah; she was my mum’s before the Battle of Hogwarts took them both. Mum’s around here somewhere.” Waving her hand, a small fire crossed her desk and quickly went out, leaving ashes. With a flick of her wand, her desk cleared and she turned back to the parents. “It’s early yet, and I’m sure the students are in their own dormitories. If you’d like, you may go and see them. Simply whisper please in French to the outside portrait to get in and out, _s’il vous plait_ , even if it appears empty, should Remus and Sirius be elsewhere, that should open it for you.”

The twin laughs from Remus and Sirius were enough to make Bianca smile minutely and shake her head. Sirius was gone from the picture once Snape, Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned to look. When Leah purred loudly, it turned everyone but Bianca towards them. “Miss Sheffield prefers to act as if she is actually in charge of her own quarters,” Sirius explained, a bright grin on his lips, grey eyes lit despite the fact that he was painting.

“However, we all know she prefers to listen to us, because we’re so intelligent,” Remus added, winking down when Bianca turned to look at him, arms crossed across her chest.

“Thank you, Remus, Sirius, for undermining me. Now, if you’d let them settle.”

“Where will you go?” Sirius was back with Remus, sitting in a chair as Lupin sat on top of a desk. No one had noticed the background they were in, until that moment: a full office/library type room, comfortable chairs, sofas, and two desks on either side. Sirius was watching Bianca closely, those from the Order noticed.

She lifted her wand and made sure the door to the hallway was shut. “Into my own rooms to change, Mr. Black. Is that quite fine with you?”

It was then that Severus noticed a quick blimp in magic. For a mere half a second, Bianca, who was dark eyed, light haired, and with an olive complexion was suddenly a spitting image of Sirius. He hadn’t blinked, but within the next half-second, she returned to normal. That was obviously glamour she had surrounded her. His eyebrow rose and he turned to look at Sirius, who had moved his eyes to the crowd and caught Severus’ eye.

Bianca’s throat cleared, and Severus’ mind caught up with why. Lupin had made a joke, slightly inappropriate, and Bianca had blushed and turned away, throat clearing as she did. She picked up the robe she had discarded on the chair with one hand as the other held the wand and levitated a bag that was on the desk. The painting with Leah opened inward as well and she stepped in, tossing her robe somewhere in the room as she sent the bag deeper in. She had her back turned to the room, her wand pointing to the side and directing her things. Once done, she turned back to face the room; Bianca smiled, bowed lightly, and again informed the others that were they to need her, to inform Leah, Sirius, or Remus. Or, she said, her lips spreading into a wider smile, one could knock lightly on the frame. She let them know she’d be in her room as they settled into their own places. They were free to wander the castle to see those they were here for. With one last smile and bow, the frame swung shut.

 

Part 2

It was obvious that Bianca, American accent she had, was still new to Hogwarts.

Severus was wandering the Slytherin corridors when he happened to find her. The door to potions classroom was wide open, and, puzzlingly empty. He ventured further in only to find her on her belly, reaching for something he couldn’t see.

“I dropped a book, and it refuses to grant my request to come to me,” Bianca told him.

He hadn’t realized he made a sound.

“You didn’t make noise, but your aura is distinctive,” she answered him, and he swore his Occlumency was still the best. She hit the floor with a fist as she rolled to her back. As she sat up, the dust and dirt was gone without her whispering any spell.

He was surprised that she cast a non-verbal wandless spell, no matter how young she was. Her wand, he saw, was on the other side of the classroom and she was far from it. He knew it didn’t matter, but she was an odd one all the same. Her aura was masked, he knew, and she had power hiding underneath her young face and deceptive smile. As she stood, he decided to address what she clearly was hiding.

“You’re Sirius’ daughter.”


End file.
